


It's Better To Wear Your Heart On Your Sleeve Than Give It Away

by Eileithyia_ya



Series: More Than Just An Alliance [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty LawNa break up. 2 shot. Spoilers for anyone not completely up to date with the manga. I guess this is set maybe after MTJAA and Late Night Call, but I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better To Wear Your Heart On Your Sleeve Than Give It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all its awesome characters.

Nami had traded the night watch with Usopp. She decided that she may as well let her crew mate get some sleep since it seemed to elude her so often recently.

She slumped down on the bench in the crow's nest, placing her belongings in the space between the telescope and the lantern she'd left up there from the previous night. It had become her usual spot. She sighed and stared at the ceiling briefly before setting up for the evening, and opening all the windows.

There was a heavy fog on the ocean, and Nami somehow felt that the glass was obstructing her view, as well as dampening her senses. The crow's nest had always made the Strawhat's navigator feel empowered. Being the furthest point from the ship's centre of mass, the effects of even the smallest of waves were intensified here, and so amplifying her ability to assess her surroundings. Understanding the sea was usually such an effortless task for her, but over the last week, she lacked the ability to concentrate, and so she needed that little boost from the crow's nest to just simply do her job.

Nami lit the lantern, but kept its flame low, then set it near the centre of the room, next to the access hole. She then extinguished all the other lights in the crow's nest and strolled to the nearest window. She knelt down on the bench and peered out into the thick bank of fog.

_"You egotistical bastard! How dare you just write in a note that I'm yours." She screamed at Law the first time she saw him after their crews had gone separate ways._

_"Nami-ya, we talked about this." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her to silence her complaints. He broke from her lips to whisper in her ear. "I bet you still have my heart though."_

_Nami looked up at him, hating his cocky smirk, but loving the smile in his eyes. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be with him. As far as she was concerned, he was infuriatingly seductive, and his current expression reminded her of that. "No. I threw it over board." She scowled, refusing to give up on her anger._

_Law loosened his arms from around her as fear crept onto his features. "Please tell me you're joking." He pleaded. His expression grew more and more sullen, and he began to glare at her the longer she kept him waiting for an answer._

_"Of course I still have it." Nami finally admitted. "I think you might know if I had thrown it over board."_

_Law closed his eyes in relief, and pulled Nami against him. "Good." He sighed._

_"It is creepy though." She confessed when she put her arms around him. Not being able to hear his heart beat as she held him unnerved her even further than the thing itself._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can hear it beating at night, and it's really loud!"_

_"That was the point." Law said, tilting her face to his so he could place soft kisses on her lips. "Every time you heard it, it forced you to think of me." he said with a smile._

_"Manipulative ass." Nami mumbled, a little peeved._

Her nose tingled and her eyes began to well up, and tears soon ran down her cheeks. It quickly helped her snap back to reality. She needed to stop thinking about him. He was gone.

Nami got up from the bench to finish the first round of her sentry. She used the back of her hand to dry her damp cheeks as she looked through the remaining windows. She knew it was quite a hopeless task to try and spot an approaching enemy through the fog, but she tried nonetheless, just in case.

With nothing at all visible on what should be the horizon, Nami grabbed the lantern and returned to her usual spot on the bench to read her book. It didn't take long before her mind wandered back.

_"Here. Have your stupid heart back. I didn't want it in the first place!" She screamed as she threw the cubed organ at him._

_Law glowered at her as he caught it. He just stared and said nothing for a few moments, then with a visible and audible sigh, he returned it to his chest._

_Nami's throat felt tight, her skin felt like it was on fire, and a strong ache developed in her chest while she watched him put his heart back where it belonged. She could barely see through the tears that were pooled in her eyes, ready to fall at any moment, and had to bite her bottom lip to stop it from trembling._

_She turned her back to him then, Nami didn't want him to see how upset she was. She didn't want him to know how much she cared, or how much she hated that she'd never get his heart back._

_It'd been weeks since she had seen him, months actually. Nami had started to put his heart next to her pillow at night. She'd gotten so much comfort from listening to it beat, knowing he was still alive out there, knowing she didn't need to worry about him. Sometimes it helped her to imagine he was there with her. It enabled her to smile._

_But the sound also hurt her. If he was alive and well then why had he not come to see her? Why wasn't he by her side? What could be more important? All Nami thought about was seeing him, did he not think the same?_

_Was it even his heart? Nami wondered sometimes. It plagued her that she didn't know for sure. What if something had happened to him? He could be wounded or dying, and she was busy being angry at him._

_She needed his arms around her. She needed him to cure the ache in her chest. She wanted to sleep next to him, his body pressed to her back, his arms around her ... Safe. She needed to remember his smell, and his warmth._

_She really was madly in love with him._

_"Law" She breathed, as she turned and stretched a trembling arm out to him. She needed to feel him._

_He was gone. Law had already teleported himself away before she got chance to tell him any of the things she wanted to say, before she could tell him how she really felt._

_Nami ran to the handrail to try and locate his ship. She was just in time to get a glimpse of the yellow main mast vanish beneath the waves._

* * *

All of the crew, except Brook, were in the dining area eating their evening meal. The moment Sanji began clearing the table, Luffy shouted over to him to bring some alcohol back from the kitchen.

"Captain, for someone who claims that they're not a big drinker, you've certainly been doing a lot of it lately." Robin declared with a sweet smile on her face.

Luffy just sat there with his trade mark grin beaming back at the archaeologist. He had hoped that if the crew started drinking earlier it would entice Nami to stay at the table a while longer. Her recent antisocial behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed by him, or anyone else.

"The great God Usopp hasn't been celebrated enough yet!" Chimed the man himself. "Let's sing song number 405, Usopp-sama's-"

At that point Nami rose from the table. "I'll be in the crow's nest if anyone needs me." She solemnly stated, grabbing the newspaper and heading for the exit.

"Nami-san?!" Sanji anxiously called after her.

She turned to face him slowly with a soft smile on her face, hoping it would hide her true mood.

"You've been on look out for the last five nights in a row. You should stay here and relax with everyone. Why don't I take over for you tonight?" The chef offered.

"Thanks Sanji-kun, but the fog is still quite thick out there, it's better if I remain sober and sharp, just in case anything happens. I am the navigator after all." Nami replied, tilting her head slightly to the side to soften her appearance.

No one could argue with her from a reply like that. Much the same as no one would even think to volunteer to cook in place of Sanji, he just wouldn't allow it.

"Okay, Nami-swan." The cook cooed after taking a long drag of his cigarette. "I will bring you a hot drink later."

"Nami, just have one drink with us." The captain insisted. With that said, he stretched out his arm and pulled Nami back to her seat at the table. She accidentally knocked Zoro en route who had retired on the sofa, but it wasn't enough to disturb him from his sleep. As always, his ability to snooze anywhere, and through anything amazed her, and everyone else.

Nami kept her glance towards the sleeping swordsman, hoping the rest of the crew would presume that she was concerned she may have roused him, when in truth, she just didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. She knew they were worried about her, but she still couldn't face talking about it yet.

Sanji filled seven tankards with alcohol, he didn't care if Zoro woke up and didn't have one. Especially since he noticed his tangerine goddess had not yet taken her eyes off the swordsman.

Luffy, who had still not released his grip on Nami, raised his mug to propose a toast. "Nakama!" He exclaimed, and the rest of the crew repeated him in unison before having a mouthful of their drinks.

Nami drank hers in one, and then untangled herself form her captains grasp. She wanted to leave quickly before she was stopped again.

"Marimo-bastard!" Sanji shouted, as the heel of his shoe met with Zoro's head. "Don't sleep in my kitchen!"

"Luffy-san," Brook's voice sounded from the loud speaker, distracting everyone before Zoro and Sanji got into a brawl. "We are coming up on the Heart Pirates. Port side."

Everyone instantly snapped to attention, especially the 'Monster Trio'. Zoro readied his swords, his hand resting on the hilt of Wado Ichimonji. Sanji snarled, and lit another cigarette.

Nami turned immediately to her captain. He got to his feet, clenched both his fists by his sides, then gritted his teeth. "Everyone stay here." He ordered, and stomped towards the door.

"Luffy?" Nami called when he passed her, but he paid her no mind and continued to look forward.

Franky started blubbering the moment he left. "You'll be alright, Girlie." He sobbed, then tried to comfort her. She pushed him away and knelt on the bench to look through one of the portholes.

She couldn't see her captain, but she heard his shout. "Oi Tora-o, you bastard! You made my navigator cry." And then sent himself flying towards the submarine.

"What do you mean _I_ made _her_ cry?" Law asked as he evaded Luffy's lunge for him using the power of his Devil Fruit ability.

"I mean that Nami is crying because of you!" He raged, then his arms turned black with haki. "Gomu gomu no-"

"Mugiwara-ya, I don't understand-"

"-Red Hawk!" Luffy declared, but was quickly transported onto the lawn deck before he could land his assault. "Why did you break up with her?" He bellowed at Law.

"Wait, what? I didn't- " But Law's declaration from cut short as Luffy rushed forward and landed a sound blow to his cheek. He was completely caught of guard by the younger man's question, and was now sitting on his deck, staring up at Luffy while rubbing his jaw.

"Nami is an angry person. If she's not angry it means she doesn't care!" Luffy shouted at him, his fingers slowly curling into a fist.

"Where is she?" the Surgeon of Death asked, opening his mouth wide to click jaw, then continued to rub the joint at his ear.

"Stay away from her!" Luffy instructed, then rushed towards him.

Law managed to evade him this time. "Mugiwara-ya, she literally threw my heart at me, then turned her back on me. I thought she ended it." He explained. He desperately wanted to see her now to resolve things.

Luffy silently fumed, then stormed towards Law again.

He expanded the circumference of his room and teleported himself into the bathhouse on board the Thousand Sunny. Law didn't see any point in waiting around and arguing with Luffy any longer. The man was too irate to have a conversation with. Though he imagined it wouldn't be too different than speaking with the Luffy's temperamental navigator.

He locked the door, then used his ability to bring her up to him. He was careful to leave her Clima-Tact behind.

"Let me out." Nami immediately demanded the moment she realised where she was.

"No.-" Law paused as Nami stomped towards the door. "Not until you tell me what the other week was all about." He said as he moved to block her exit.

Nami froze then, and proceeded to stand in front of him in silence, refusing to look at him. Angry thoughts and unjust curses rolled through her head as she mulled over everything in her mind.

She could see her reflection in the bathroom mirror. All her face had turned pink, and the skin on her neck and chest were blotchy. "I thought I'd had enough. It's too hard." She explained quietly, trying to keep her emotions together.

"Why did you throw my heart at me?" Law's voice was a little shaky, but he disguised it well with the low tone he spoke in.

"Because it pissed me off!" Nami blurted out a little harshly. She'd refrained from looking at him up until that point, but he seemed to wince at her remark, drawing her gaze.

He paused for a moment to think on her words. Nami felt as though she could literally see his hope withering away as his expression became more and more despondent. He closed his eyes before he spoke, and took a deep breath. "Why would me giving you my heart piss you off?" He inquired in a weak voice, no longer able to make eye contact with her.

"The act itself didn't." Nami quickly explained, feeling remorseful and confused now she could see how affected he was by her words. She thought he didn't care that much, if at all, but his downcast gaze and the fact that he was suddenly quite fidgety made her think otherwise. He was never like that.

Nami remembered then how he quickly disappeared last time before she had gotten chance to say what she wanted to. She tried to talk again, to ensure that he wouldn't leave, but she burst into tears from being too overwhelmed by everything that she was feeling, and wanted to tell him.

Law thankfully stayed put at the door. He felt brave enough to look at her since she had started crying.

She grabbed some tissue and blew her nose before trying to explain what she meant. "It made me ask too many questions." She finally squeezed out in a adenoidal voice, while trying to control her breathing.

"Like what?" He responded immediately, desperate to get to the conclusion.

"Like, you have Luffy's vivre card, so would it really be so hard to come and see me? Or even write! I've not heard anything from you in five months, and your heart was still beating fine, so does that mean I'm not important to you anymore? I think about you all the time, and in the odd few moments when I possibly wasn't, I'd hear it beating and it would remind me of everything." Nami snivelled, constantly wiping her eyes and nose while she spoke.

Law was hurt. It had taken a lot for him to let his guard down with her, and though he could understand her uncertainty, he had hoped she might have guessed his reasons. 'Love has clouded her.' He thought to himself. She was usually so perceptive ... but perhaps five months was a little too long to not be by her side.

He wanted to ease her pain and much as he needed her to end his. "If I kiss you, are you going to hit me?"

"Probably!" Nami snapped. She knew 'actions speak louder than words,' but she wanted to hear him, she needed him to tell her how he felt.

Law slowly moved towards her. He took the tissues from her hands before he gently took her in his arms. "Look at me, Nami-ya."

She started crying again right away. It had been too long since she had heard him call her name.

Law tightened his left arm around her back, and tilted her face towards him. She kept her eyes shut as he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his knuckles, then opened them briefly to catch at glimpse of his golden eyes as he peered into hers. She felt her heart swell as she looked up at him. 'Even if he's here now, who knows when I'll see him again.' She though to herself, causing her heart to ache more than it already did.

"Things have been hectic recently." Law began, still trying to dry her face while he spoke. "Since word spread that I have the 'Will of D', more enemies have come forward. More formidable enemies, and that puts you at risk."

He paused then. He could see the worry in her eyes. He knew it was not for her own safety, but for his, and felt like he wanted to savour it for a moment. "Don't worry." He affirmed, and gently kissed her lips. It was such an amorous kiss it caused her heart to flutter, and coaxed her to stop being stubborn and finally wrap her arms around him.

"I am in love with you, Nami. Being by your side is incredible, but keeping you safe is even better." Nami broke down in tears then, that was better than anything she thought he was going to say to her.

Law tried to kiss her, to comfort her, but she quickly pushed him away. "Stop it. I can't breath." She complained as she reached for some tissue to blow her nose again. He smiled affectionately as he watched her.

When she was done, he wrapped his arms around her again, and placed his chin on the top of her head. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially because of me."

"Let my captain worry about my safety, will you?" Nami knew that would irritate him a little, but Luffy was just as capable of looking after her, if not more so.

She could hear his words rumbling in his throat before he spoke, like a protective growl. "Okay." He relented.

"And please don't call me Nami."

Law pulled away from her slightly, and gave her an incredulous look.

"You're the only person who calls me Nami-ya." She replied, feeling a little self conscious by how quickly the look on his face changed from being slightly gloomy, to his usual cocksure smirk.

"I know you have things you need to do," She started nervously. "I do too, but-"

"I won't let us be apart for that long again."

Now that her tears had finally dried up, Law took his chance to kiss her properly. He held her tightly, then sealed his mouth to hers.

It was unbelievable how at peace Nami felt from just being in his arms, and feeling the warmth of his lips against hers. It was as if her soul had stopped burning. If she didn't know any better, she would have been sure that he'd removed her heart from her chest, and was proceeding to kiss it better.

Maybe she would ask him to.


End file.
